Ste visits Brendan before his trial
by dementedducky
Summary: So I'm sure most of you have all seen Gay love fan art's Stendan comic where Ste visits Brendan in prison before his trial? If not you really should check it out! Anyway I basically got the inspiration from there and yes I used the same speech as in the comic because it's meant to be a fanfic that is the comic... if you get me? Anyway enjoy xx


Ste stands there rooted to the ground, eyes facing down, looking at his feet. He knows he has to move but he physically can't. He slowly raises his head and sees the sign reading PRISON in big black letters and he gulps. His throat is so dry he can't even manage to wet his mouth. A million how questions all run through his mind.

How is he even gonna see Brendan?

How can he even bare to tell the love of his life what he's done?

How is Brendan gonna react to everything?

These and plenty more questions whiz around his head until he can literally hear a buzzing deep inside his mind. He gives his head a little shake and picks his foot up and slowly steps towards the door. His legs so heavy with nerves he feels as if they were suddenly replaced with lead. He walks in and is greeted by a tall, fierce looking cop.

"Visit to Brendan Brady" Ste stutters

"He won't see ya kid"

"Well" Ste says acting braver than he felt, puffing his chest out slightly. "I ain't leaving 'til I see him"

The copper sighs and snaps his fingers signalling to two nearby policeman to search him.

Ste knows the drill and stands with his feet apart and his hands behind his head. They search him all over and after 5 very awkward silent minutes he's given the go ahead to step on through to the visiting area once he's received his visitors badge.

He stands nervously by the door whilst someone goes to try and coax Brendan out of his cell. Ste hears the sliding of what he presumes to be Brendan's cell door as it hit's the end with a loud clang he then hears a voice.

"Hey psycho! You've got a visitor" Brendan's eyes snap open. "Same lad, do us a favour and get your ass out here, he ain't leaving until he sees you. Says it's important"

Brendan sighs and stands up and the guard nods. "Come on he's waiting" The guard says walking out with Brendan slowly following him out.

Brendan was all set to tell him to go away and stop trying to see him but one look at Ste's face and he knew this was no ordinary visit and that Ste really needed to see him. They both sit down at a table. Brendan sits with his arms in front of him with one hand on the other and doesn't manage to look Ste in the eye.

Ste can't bear it, if this is how he's gonna act now what's gonna happen when he tells Brendan what he's done?

"Brendan, look at me. Please"

Brendan's gaze doesn't shift off the table for even a spit second. Ste leans forward and places his hands on Brendan's face and tilts his head so that their eyes meet. "I need you to look at me Brendan"

"What're you doin' here Steven? I told ye I don't want you comin' here seein' me"

Brendan's gaze falls slightly again as Ste takes his hand. "I can't just forget about you can I? I can't, I needed to see you…"

Brendan snatches his hand away from Ste's. "There's nothing more I can do for you here Steven… Sorry you should…."

"No! I needed to see you right. I'm not strong enough… I.. I did something" Ste says suddenly hanging his head. He could barely look at Brendan he was so ashamed with himself.

"What're you talking about Steven?" Brendan says in a quiet voice

"I've done some horrible things. My mum, she came back you know, just not the way I expected. She's sick… was sick" Ste gabbles quickly making sure to keep a hushed tone as a guard was keeping an annoyingly close eye on them.

"What did you do Steven?" his voice harsh yet somehow soft at the same time.

"She needed help and I couldn't say no. She's mi mum. She gone and I had to help. I killed her Bren"

Brendan looked down at the table with a sigh "what were you thinking? I made the choice for the better not for you to end up in here with me" Brendan says giving a sigh "You did what you had to do. No rights or wrongs about that. You're a good man. Just had to make a tough decision" He looks at Steven who's crying uncontrollably trying to wipe the tears with the sleeves of his hoodie. The one that used to be Brendan's.

"Steven, look at you, you're a mess. You're no killer. She was suffering and there was nothing that could've changed that"

"I deserve lockin' up. I'm not better than you or anyone else in here. I don't have anyone, not anymore. Not now that you're in here."

"That's not true. This isn't about me or you anymore. Leah and Lucas need ya"

"No they don't" Ste says sniffling and wiping his nose on his sleeve.

"Yea they do, you have to be strong for them"

"Brendan, I can. I don't know how to…"

Brendan takes his hand in his own "Yes, you can, and you will. You're a good father Steven, don't change that. They're worth fighting for"

"Brendan…"

They're suddenly interrupted by a guard yelling "TIMES UP!"

Brendan gives Ste a reassuring half smile. They both stand up and Ste gives him the biggest hug ever. He can't bear to let go. "It's okay Steven, I understand. Nothing will ever change how I feel about" Brendan says holding his boy tight.

"Brendan, I'm in court tomorrow. If… If I don't get put in jail can I please keep visiting you? I need you."

"Steven, you won't get thrown in jail and…" Brendan pauses for a moment thinking of what's best for Steven, and himself. "Of course you can come back and visit but on ONE condition?"

"Anything Brendan!" Ste mumbles into Brendan's shoulder

"If you don't get arrested, which you wont, I want you to promise me that you'll be good and steer clear of any trouble. I wanna be with ye Steven but not like this, not in here, it's not safe for you"

A guard drags Ste away from Brendan and the pain of the last time Ste was torn away from Brendan hits hard.

"I promise Brendan. I'll do anything for you but promise me I can keep visiting"

"I said…"

"Promise me!" Ste shouts as the guard drags him through the gates. Ste holds on to the gate

"I promise ye Steven, I love you!" He shouts as the guard throws Ste out into the corridor.

Ste walks out feeling much more relieved and uplifted about the visit. Not only has he got that huge burdening weight off of his shoulders but he even got Brendan to promise him that he could carry on visiting. Brendan was all he needed and now he wasn't even scared of the trial tomorrow. He turned to look at the prison sign once more and walked off with his head held high feeling confident and for the first time in months… Happy.


End file.
